Coldcast
Nathan Jones and his brother Christopher came up hard on the mean streets of Chicago. Nathan lost his right eye while still a teenager, when he was drawn into a fight with a local street gang while defending his brother (an incident which triggered his metagene). Nathan discovered he was able to detect and manipulate discrete energy interactions. Eventually, he was to meet Manchester Black, who would recruit him into the superteam The Elite, and give him the nickname "Coldcast". Unfortunately, the Elite were somewhat misguided and overly violent. They disregarded international and civil laws, and thus quickly came into conflict with Superman during a mission in Libya. The team's first battle with Superman ended in a victory for them, largely due to Coldcast's powers. Superman later called them all to a showdown on Jupiter's moon, Io, where after a lengthy battle he was able to defeat the entire team and takes them into custody. Coldcast was swayed by Superman's example and would go on to join the Elite's successor group, Justice League Elite. During his time in the Justice League Elite, Coldcast developed a relationship with Menagerie (Sonja). He later suffered a fallout with the Elite after coming into conflict with his brother Christopher, who joined an underground drug ring known as Aftermath. Coldcast was incarcerated in the Slab for the death of dictator Hi-Shan Bhat before being freed by his teammate Kasumi and rejoined the Elite in helping freeing Vera Black from the influence of her brother. After freeing Vera, Coldcast and the Elite tracked down Menagerie, who was responsible for framing Coldcast for Hi-Shan Bhat's death, in Costa Rica. Coldcast then was cleared of all murder charges and set free. Powers and Abilities Powers *Electromagnetism: Coldcast main power seems to be an affinity with electromagnetism, allowing him to manipulate particles on the subatomic level. Among many other things, this permits him to generate powerful EMPs and other blasts spanning the EM spectrum, even allowing him to stop Superman in his tracks by slowing down his electrons. *Electromagnetic Levitation: Coldcast can also fly and detect changes in the Earth's electromagnetic field which he can use to monitor movements at a great distance. *Electromagnetic Fields: Coldcast an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. Coldcast can also create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. *Electromagnetic Force Bolts: Coldcast can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, generating shields and barriers. *Electromagnetic Pulse: An "EMP" which can knock out all local electrical devices. Abilities *Street Fighter: Nathan Jones is skilled in mid range unarmed combat, this comes to an advantage in large battles and brawls in which he can take advantage of the chaos to attack enemies one on one. He has no formal training but years of growing up on the tough streets of Chicago has helped him hone his skills. Superman vs. The Elite Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Vigilante Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed